Kevie
Kevie ''(Ke/vin + Ste/'vie')'' is the romantic/friendship pairing of Kevin Reed and Stevie Baskara . Kevie has a very sweet, friendly relationship, and the two seem to really care deeply for each other. Kevie Moments How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Stevie thanks Kacey for helping Kevin feel confident. *Though Stevie was happy for Kevin talking to Kim Davis, she seemed sort of sullen that he likes Kim more than her. *Kevin is sad about Kacey leaving the band so Stevie holds him and comforts him. ; How to Rock a Messy Bet *Kevin asks Stevie to toss him a slice of pizza, even though she had stepped in it with her shoe. *Kevin and Stevie never really attacked each other during the bet, though they did to almost everyone else. How to Rock a Guest List *Stevie flashes Kevin a painfull/sympathetic look when he says Justin's ostrich. *Kevin looks sad when Stevie said she wouldn't be attending the party. How to Rock a Statue *Kevin teases Stevie about her hamster project. *Stevie punches Kevin in his shoulder for making fun of her project. *Stevie tests Kevin to find out if he is smarter than a hamster. *Kevin tries to impress Stevie by telling her about his "long run on the wheel," flexing his muscles and striking various masculine poses. How to Rock a Music Video *Stevie reminds Kevin that the part of the video with ape in a bra was just a dream. *Kevin said * the stunt video had Mac & Cheese and a pretty girl. In Kevin's original plan Stevie was going to star in the video, maybe hinting that Kevin thinks that Stevie's pretty. *When they were rolling around in the Mac & Cheese, Stevie briefly leaned on Kevin. How to Rock an Election *Stevie compliments Kevin's poster. *Kevin thanks her. *Stevie smiles at Kevin after he thanks her. *Stevie is happy when Kevin won the election. How to Rock a Newscast *Stevie let Kevin be a weatherman as soon as she asked, but she didn't let her best friend Kacey choose. *Kevin and Stevie didn't agree with Zander and Nelson on the line "you eat it" in the News theme song because they said no eats news. How to Rock a Prank *When Kevin asks Kaceyif she's ready to get Molly back Stevie nods and keeps smiling at him. *Stevie and Kevin work together to get the fake spider on the perf table. *When Stevie warns the guys that they only have a half hour to figure out how to diddolve the glue she glances keeps glancing at Kevin *Stevie tries to help Kevin and Nelson with the Solvent. *Kevin teases Stevie about wanting to be a "Lady Scientist" *Stevie covers Kevin in glue. *Stevie gives sympathetic look when asks for a little of the solvent to get the dominos out of his armpit. *When Stevie tries to act casaul when the Perf acusses them of gluing the bananas to their phones she glance to Kevin. *Stevie looks * at Kevin after Molly informs them that banana phones are the cool new thing and tell Molly they don't have time for it. *Stevie stand really close to Kevin when Molly asks of Kacey and Dean were at Señor Burger. *When Stevie tells Molly that she 'shalln't' go to the party with Dean Kevin looks really confused and mouths 'shalln't' to himself as if he trying to figure out if that's a word. How to Rock a Secret Agent *Kevin agrees that Stevie could be a perf if she wanted to, implying that he thinks Stevie's perfect. *Kevin says Stevie looks "Amazing" in her perf attire. How to Rock a Lunch Table *chris agrees with Stevie when she said ir sounded like Kacey was complaining about being AT THE TABLE. *Kevie agreed wih tevie when shes says the Perf dumped her. *Stevie told Kacey she was pretty cool for helping out Kevin (and Nelson). How to Rock a Part-Time Job * *While Kacey and Zander are singing Stevie's sitting on a stool and says something to Kevin and they both smile *. *When Stevie says Kacey's texts during the song "did not rock," Kevin agrees with her before he(along with Zander *and Nelson) start to immitate Kacey's phone. *When Kevin jumped into to Danny Mango's in his hamburger suit Stevie laughed sweetly. *She also laughs sweetly after he leaves. *Stevie leans on Kevin in his pizza suit. How to Rock Halloween *Stevie smiles when Kevin gets exicted that Nelson gave him his pumpkin. *Stevie looks over to Kevin when Zander gets destracted by Molly at the halloween party. *When Kevin and Stevie were trick-or-treating as the ring finger and the pinky, Kevin had his arm around Stevie's waist. Fandom *'Color: ' Purple,' because Stevie's bass guitar is red and Kevin's Furious Pidgeons game is blue. Also, they both wear a lot of purple on the show. *'Mascot: 'Hamster, because Stevie put Kevin in a hamster cage in the episode How to Rock a Statue. *'Number: '4, because Kevin's last name has 4 letters, Stevie's bass guitar has 4 strings, when Kevin and Nelson were acting like hamsters, that made 4 total hamsters including the Stevie's real ones, Stevie had two pairs, or 4 total shoes. And also, before Kacey joined the band, Kevin and Stevie were two of the original members of Gravity 4. Trivia *They are both musicians. *They were friends prior to How to Rock Braces and Glasses. *They are seen together a lot throughout the show. *They're both in Gravity 5. Gallery To view the Kevie Gallery, click ''[[Kevie/Gallery|'here.]]'' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kevin Reed Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Duo pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Pairings with Rivals Category:Unlikely Pairings Category:Unlikely Relationships Category:Minor Pairings